1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to systems, devices, and methods for energizing water molecule compositions and for delivering energized water molecules to a biological subject or bulk water. This disclosure is also generally related to systems, devices, and methods for modifying hydrogen bonding behavior of water molecules and subsequently affecting biological processes in biomolecules, particularly proteins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrogen bonding of water molecules provides this unique solvent with properties essential to many physical, chemical, and biological processes. Hydrogen bond, the faint force between hydrogen and the more electronegative oxygen, is known to have vibrational phases that may be excited by numerous forms of energy transfer. The vibrational excitation of hydrogen bonds in water is at the basis of fundamental processes such as the ability of molecules to dissolve in water, the motion of protons and other charges in water, and biological processes such as protein folding, proton transfer across the surface of proteins, and the like.
WO00/32520 describes using excited singlet oxygen to activate atomized water drops. As a result of the activation process, the structure and hydrogen bonding behaviors of the water have changed. The “activated water” can be used in a multitude of applications such as medicine, agriculture, printing, etc. This process of activating the water requires an oxygen source to produce the singlet oxygen; however, there is no or little control of the energy transferred from the singlet oxygen to the water. In addition, the production of singlet oxygen involves complex photosensitization in the presence of catalysts, which pose environmental concerns.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above, and providing further related advantages.